


My little saint

by TheGateKeeperOfUs (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attachment, Deaths, Family, Friendship, Gangs, Other, Trauma, assasin, family love, kidnap, not yaoi, papa levi, son eren, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGateKeeperOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never said that he was a good man; he killed, he tortured and caused many people pain from his actions. He did it all without an ounce of guilt and never looked back. <br/>He's been emotionally dead since the day he's been recruited, or maybe he's been dead for a long while before that. He became used to the idea of never feeling anything ever again, until he meet a little angel with bright green eyes that brought a new light into his life.<br/>He swore he'll help Eren find his family, but why doesn't he want him to go away? Why does he want Eren to stay with him forever? <br/>He swears he'll protect Eren until the day he dies.</p><p>Papa Levi and Son Eren!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark with no moon in sight; the scent of salt was heavy in the air as the waves of the ocean crashed against the shore. Boats of different sizes were tied to the seemingly never ending pier and the wind howled in agony with its ice cold chill.

There were warehouses situated next to each other; they were all abandoned for the night, expect for one. At the outside the warehouse looked just like the others; locked up with no light source in sight and looking completely innocent, however if one was to look at what goes on in the inside they will find a scene that is far from innocent.

"Are you going to fucking talk? Or am I wasting my precious time with a piece of shit like you?" His voice was colder than ice. His grey eyes stared at the bloodied man lying before him with irritation. His lips were set in a scowl and a dark shadow descendent upon his face, making him look even more annoyed than he already was. The man was decked in a full black suit with a simply blue tie, and his clean leather shoes shone under the artificial light from the room. Levi Ackerman really fucking hated torturing people because that shit was messy and he hated messes, so that's why he usually left the torturing to Hanji since she was crazy enough to enjoy it. The woman was a bloody psychopath. His lips barely twitched with that thought before he stepped back and nodded at her.

Hanji smiled as she bent down and opened the man's mouth wide, she plucked a pair of pliers from her belt and happily ripped a few teeth out. The man screamed and gurgled as blood pooled in his mouth and he started to choke on it. Hanji grabbed the man's head and tilted it sideways to let the blood pour out, so their victim won't choke to death.

"Well?" Levi asked as he glared down at the man with unblinking eyes. The man tried to struggle against Hanji, but it was no use since all of his bones in his arms and legs were broken. Struggling would only cause him pain that he really didn't want and he was in immense pain from the torture. He was sure he wasn't going to survive that night. Shit he cursed out loud as the image of his wife and daughter flashed in his mind.

"I-I….I…ha-aave a…." he paused as he spat out blood on the cold concrete floor "….daugh…ter…." tears and snot covered his face as he sobbed and screamed out in terror. He didn't want to die! It wasn't fucking fair! He wanted to see his precious little Emily one more time, but this fucking midget was going to kill him ! FUCK

"You think you're the only one who has a wife and kids? Eh? What about all those young girls you kidnapped for your gang's fucking human trafficking ring? So shit like you doesn't get the fucking privilege to cry about it" and with that Levi pulled out his gun from his jacket and pointed it at the man's head. The man's eyes widened as he desperately tried to persuade Levi to let him live. Levi only clucked in tongue in annoyance before he pulled the trigger and shot the man point blank in the face.

Hanji sighed in annoyance as she pulled off her bloodied mask and gloves and threw them in the garbage bag she brought along. Her brown eyes drooped in exhaustion as she yawned and pulled out her phone.

"Should I call Petra and Oluo to clean up while you go report to Erwin?" Hanji asked not waiting for Levi's reply as she already dialed the number.

Levi only grunted in response as he pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe down his gun as he muttered curses under his breath. He wasn't someone who enjoyed killing people, but he knew when it had to be done he had no choice, but to pull the trigger. After ten minutes of senseless babbling from Hanji he said his goodbyes as he discreetly left the building. He walked down the darkened warehouse alleyways with fast gait so he could get the hell away from that dirty place. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard footsteps in one of the many dark alleys. He cursed silently as he pulled out his gun and quietly pressed himself against the dirty wall. His eyes narrowed and his finger ghosted on the trigger.

Shit, were they followed? Damn, were he and Hanji not careful enough? Calming down his beating heart, he narrowed his eyes and stepped in to the alley and pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard before a small whimper reached his ears.

"Pl-pleeaassee" he heard a child's voice cry out. His heart sank to his stomach as he quickly put the gun away and pulled out his phone and used it to light the alley. He was met with a small boy that looked at him with big green eyes that were filled with tears. The boy looked dirty with bruises on his cheeks and ripped clothing, he didn't even have any shoes. Levi cursed as he knelt down and slowly tried to reach the child. The child cried out in fear as he stumbled back and fell down.

"Shit..kid, I promise I won't hurt you" he said as gently as he could as he tried to reach the kid. The boy growled as his fear was replaced with determination; he pushed himself from the ground as he bared his teeth and attacked Levi. Levi cursed as the kid sank his jaws into his arm; which didn't really hurt him since his suit jacket was thick, but he could still feel the pressure of the bite. He held back the urge to punch the kid as he forcefully grabbed the kid's hair and pull him back, the kid screeched as Levi turned him around and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oi, kid I promise I won't hurt you, but do me a favor when I let go do not scream or bite me, alright?" he said as the kid nodded his head.

Levi slowly let the kid go and stared into the child's bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"What's your name?" Levi asked.

The kid didn't say anything only biting his lip and refusing to take his eyes away from Levi.

Levi sighed in annoyance when he noticed that the kid won't talk cause he didn't trust Levi; smart kid.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, but the only reason I shot at you earlier was because I thought you were a bad guy" he said as he sighed and ran his fingers through his raven hair. What the fuck was he going to do with this kid? Was he a victim of human trafficking?

"Are you really a good guy?" the kid asked with a slight hopeful tone.

"Yea" he breathed out as he beat down the slight feeling of guilt for lying. Well, it's not like he is going to see the kid tomorrow anyway; he would let Erwin deal with helping the kid home.

"My..my name is Eren" the boy whispered as he looked down.

"Alright, Eren my friend Erwin is going to help you go back home, okay? You'll just have to come with me" He said as he stood up and held his hand out to Eren.

Eren looked at his hand with suspicion as he nervously shuffled back. Even though this man had said that he was a good guy, Eren was still suspicious about him because his face was so scary, but still that's how he got taken away in the first place: he trusted someone he didn't know. Well, his dad did know the person who took him…

"Eren, look at me" Levi knelt down again and ignored the twitch his eye at the dirt he undoubtedly contracted and looked at Eren in his eyes with the help of his phone light.

"I promise you that I will not hurt you" Levi let his guard down and looked at Eren with the most sincere look he could muster. Normally he would never let his emotions out like that, but he really needed to get this kid to Erwin so he could be reunited with his family.

"You promise?" Eren whispered as he hesitantly reached over to Levi. His eyes watered slightly as he slowly inched his way to the man. Levi sighed in relief as his big warm hands wrapped themselves around Eren's small cold ones.

"I promise" Levi said as he lead Eren away from the dark alley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip... drip... drip_

**MOM!**

_Drip drip….. drip… drip_

**MOM! Please! MOM, NO!**

_Drip...drip...drip..._

**MOM! I'm SORYY! MOMMY!**

**NOOOOOOOOO**

_So much pain, so much panic. Everything and everyone was gone. No familiar faces, cold hands and evil chuckles. He felt suffocated; his chest was hurting and he wasn't sure it was because of the weight of losing everyone or the man's heavy boots on his chest._

_"Mom…" he whimpered. Cold water suddenly invaded his eyes, nose, mouth, throat and lungs. Everything was burning. So much pain._

_He spluttered and flailed his arms in a pathetic attempt to fight away his captors. Tears poured down his face as he snarled and screeched in rage and panic._

_So much hurt_

_He was so lonely_

_He wanted his mom, but he knows from all the dark crimson liquid that was spread all over his house that she wouldn't come and save him anymore. His mom was dead._

**DEAD**

**DEAD**

**DEAD**

**DEEAAAADD!**

_He wanted his dad, but he doesn't know where he went. But dad didn't protect mom! Dad stopped coming home, dad stopped calling, and dad has been acting weird and distant. Dad was preparing for them to die._

_Dad knew. He knew all along what was going to happen and didn't do anything to stop them._

**DIE**

**DIE**

**DIE**

**DEAD**

**GONE. DEAD. NO MORE MOM. NO MORE DAD**

**NO ONE**

_Everything was dark. He was alone now and he couldn't stop crying. He held his hands against his mouth as he tried to smother out his sobs because he knows those evil people didn't like it when he made noise._

_He doesn't know for how long he has been in the scary dank dark place, but he wanted to go outside. He wanted to play with Armin and snuggle with Mikasa as they talked and giggled. He wanted to feel his mom's heartbeat as he lays his head on her bosom._

_He wanted to go home._

_But there isn't a home anymore._

_No one to go home too; no mom, no dad._

_He was so lonely._

_His body shivered as he felt a strong cool breeze, his tired eyes snapped open as he stood all wobbly on his legs. He staggered against the grimy walls and desperately follows the breeze. He could hear his mom's voice calling out to him; to follow the breeze, to fight and never give up. He looked up and saw a cracked and slightly opened window and he could feel his heart begin to hammer against his chest. The moonlight glowed against the crate that served almost like a staircase for him._

**Go on Eren, follow the breeze my baby, and don't be afraid. Mom is here to guide you** _His mom's sweet and warm voice filled his body with hope as he grabbed on to the wooden crate and slowly hefted himself up. He looked down and his legs began to shake as he imagined himself falling and hitting his head. He didn't want to fall; he didn't want them to catch him._

**I'll catch you if you fall** _His mom's voice whispered into his ear as he turned around and grabbed on to the window ledge and jumped. He failed and tried to jump a few more times before he finally managed to hang on to the ledge and push his body out. He laid on the ground on his knees as he bit his lip and tried to hold back a sob._

**He was free! He was outside!**

**It was so cold**

**COLD WITHOUT MOM**

**I HATE THEM**

**I HATE THEM SO MUCH**

**THEY TOOK MOM AWAY**

**THEY DROVE DAD AWAY**

**I'M ALONE**

_Angry golf ball sized tears poured from his eyes as he tiredly shuffled from the ground. He cried out when he heard a gunshot and a shiver of fear ran down his spine. He fell and whimpered as he tried to plead for forgiveness._

_"P-Pleeaasseee"_

_More shuffling and a scary looking man looking down at him with confusion; was he going to take him back to those scary people?_

__**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK**

_He didn't listen to a thing the man said as he bared his teeth and attacked; he refuses to go back. He refuses to let those evil people hurt him again. The man didn't kick him; he simple pulled him away and tried to calm Eren down._

_The man promised he was a good guy, that he wasn't going to hurt him and he looked so sincere Eren had to believe him._

**Eren, my baby go with him** _his mom whispered._

_He held on to his hand as he put his trust into this stranger._

…

"No" Eren said as he stared at the big blond man with a scowl on his face. His green eyes shone with unshed tears as he leaned against the couch that he sat on. Blond man furrowed his thick eyebrows as he stared down at Eren with frustration.

The night before when Levi was driving, Eren fell asleep in the car; he felt truly safe with the raven haired man and he was so tired. His mom must have trusted this man because her voice lead him to Levi and that meant Eren was safe, so he was comfortable enough to doze off. What Eren didn't expect was to wake up in on a couch to a blond man who was trying to get him to eat. Why should he trust him? He doesn't trust blond man like he trusts Levi.

"Eren, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" His voice was gentle, but Eren still didn't trust him. He didn't want this man, he wanted Levi!

"I want Levi" he said as he pouted and glared down at the floor. The man sighed and only nodded his head before he walked away into another room. The man has been trying to negotiate with Eren for the past fifteen minutes, but the boy proved to be awfully stubborn.

 **Eren be nice** His mom scolded him lightly as he pouted. His green eyes scanned the beige living room with disinterest; there was a small shelf filled to the brim with books, a simple flat screen T.V that hung on the wall, a few potted plants and dull blue furniture and a coffee table. The room was boring.

He didn't like this place; it barely looked like it was lived in and the color choices reminded him of the blond man who walked out earlier. He heard the man's deep voice and it startled him out of his thoughts as he strained his ears to listen to what the man was saying.

 **Eavesdropping is bad Eren** mom's voice scolded him, but he ignored it as he leaned forward.

"He doesn't want to eat, Levi" Eren perked when he heard Levi's name and he knew they were talking about him.

"Talk to him for me, I'm not a baby sitter, so I don't know how to deal with children really" Blond man said before he heard a sigh and he walked into the room.

Blond man smiled down at Eren before he held out his phone to him "Levi's on the phone, do you want to talk to him?" he asked and Eren only nodded his head as he reached out to the phone and awkwardly hold it against his ear.

"Levi?" he asked.

"Yea, it's me. What's wrong Eren?" the older man asked.

"I want Levi" Eren simply said as he gripped the phone with all his might. Levi let out a tired sigh before he spoke.

"Erwin won't hurt you. He's my friend and he only wants you to eat" Levi said.

Eren pouted "..N-no…" he whimpered as the thought of never seeing Levi again set his heart to a stutter. His mom brought him to Levi, so that means that Eren needs to stay with him.

Mom was always right!

"Eren, are you going to cry?" Levi asked with a strange hitch in his voice.

"Eren, don't cry and listen to Erwin. I promise you that he won't hurt you" Levi tried to reason as Eren started to cry.

He didn't want Erwin! He wanted Levi!

Levi saved him! Mom wanted him to stay with Levi

"But-….I….want…..-hic-….to…-hic-…..stay with…..-hic-….youuuuu!" Eren bawled as he shut his eyes and let his voice echo through the empty house. Erwin cringed as he quickly slapped his hands on to his ears.

Eren was tired of being pushed around. He was tired of people making decisions for him and he wanted a choice! He wasn't being given a choice! Eren let the phone fall from his hands as he wailed and refused to calm down; he was throwing a temper tantrum. If his mom was there she wouldn't have hesitated to spank his bottom a few times before scolding him for being rude, but at the moment he didn't care.

 **Eren, STOP!** His mom's voice yelled out, but he only shook his head harder as he continued crying and screeching. Erwin quickly grabbed the phone and made his way to the hallway.

"Levi, come over now! I don't think he's going to stop crying if you don't come over" Erwin stated as he winced at Eren's high pitched voice. He didn't sign up for this when Levi called him in the middle of the night to ask him a favor. If someone asked him why he never wanted children he would simply point at Eren and tell them to look at exhibit A and figure it out themselves.

"Fuck, shit! Fine, I'm coming over! I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Levi cursed before he hung up on Erwin.

Erwin set the phone down before he sighed out in frustration and walk back into the room and looked down at the wailing boy; Eren's face was red and his eyes were screwed shut. The blankets were strewn about and his shirt had ridden up and exposed his tan pudgy belly that was marked with dark bruises. Erwin felt panic rise as he was completely clueless on what to do with a crying child.

"Eren!" He shouted the boy's name, but the boy still refused to acknowledge the blond adult. Erwin sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"EREN! Levi's coming! Be patient!"

Eren's wailing stopped completely as he snapped his red rimmed eyes open and stared up at Erwin "Really?" he sniffled as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. He was so glad Levi was coming! That meant that he didn't need to stay with Erwin anymore.

 **Apologize Eren** his mom whispered into his ear.

Eren's face blazed up with a blush as he looked up at Erwin with shame on his face. He really didn't mean to break out crying like that, but he just wanted to get his point across that he wanted Levi.

"Sorry" he mumbled out shyly.

"It's alright Eren" Erwin forgave him as he picked up the blankets from the ground and casually set them on the coffee table "Levi's not going to be happy if you don't eat, so let's go get you some breakfast, okay?"

Eren sniffled as he nodded his head and followed Erwin into the kitchen. He didn't want Levi to be upset with him.

**Author's Note:**

> What you think for first chapter?   
> All chapters are gonna be short since I have school life to worry about right now.  
> Anyway, I'm super 100% happy with it, but it'll do for now.  
> I feel like Levi was OOC in this chappie, but I'm gonna work on his character :) I really need the practice  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
